1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for initiating emergency communication in response to detecting bio-feedback satisfying an alert condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
People living with chronic illnesses may need to suddenly contact emergency services for medical assistance. “Home based” systems provide the user a medallion style of emergency call device, which may be worn around the neck, that the user must manually activate to send a signal to a base station that generates a call for emergency services and response. Some of these “home based” systems are tied into the use of smoke detectors and home security systems, and will make an emergency call even if the user cannot. The user medallion may signal a base station in the user home that makes an emergency call through the user's phone line.
These “home based” emergency call systems typically use a land line and require the user and their call device or medallion to remain within a close distance to a base station. For instance, the emergency medallion may not be able to make an emergency call when the user is away from home or outside the reception range of the base station.
There is a need in the art for improved systems that initiate an emergency call or communication for users experiencing a medical emergency.